Star Wars/R
R2-D2 Artoo and Threepio came under the care of the Organa family where they became pivotal instruments in Bail Organa's Alliance to Restore the Republic. The Alliance embarked on a clandestine mission to steal technical schematics relating to the Empire's newest super-weapon, the space station known as the Death Star. The mission was a success and Bail's daughter Princess Leia Organa and the droids were en route to her home world of Alderaan to deliver the plans to her father. Their consular ship, the Tantive IV was overtaken by the [[Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator|Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator]] and Leia knew that she had to act fast in order to hide the stolen data. She uploaded the Death Star blueprints into the memory circuits of Artoo-Detoo along with a message intended for Clone Wars veteran Obi-Wan Kenobi to bring Artoo back to Alderaan. Artoo and Threepio escaped from the Tantive IV aboard a life pod that jettisoned them to the nearby planet of Tatooine. Read more... Raioballo Sector The Raioballo Sector is a sector of space in Outer Rim Territories of the known galaxy. It has two planets, Dantooine and Lah'mu. Both planets played minor roles during the Imperial Purge and the Galactic Civil War.In 13 BBY, a revolutionary named Saw Gerrera helped an Imperial defector named Galen Erso and his family find sanctuary on the remote planet of Lah'mu. The world was bleak, but serene, and Galen took up farming. The Imperials managed to track him down however, and advanced on the Erso homestead. Galen's wife, Lyra Erso, contacted Saw Gerrera, who then came to help. Galen was taken in by the Imperials, and Lyra was killed. Saw took charge over their young daughter, Jyn Erso. During the Galactic Civil War, the Alliance to Restore the Republic set up a base of operations on Dantooine. They remained there only for a short period, but eventually deserted it. When Alliance leader Leia Organa was captured and interrogated by Grand Moff Tarkin, she told them that the rebel base was located on Dantooine, which was by this point, outdated information. Ranats Ranats are an alien race that resemble bipedal rodents that are short in stature. One Ranat of note, Nevar Yalnal, was known to work as a laborer for Hrchek Kel Fas. Donning a hood, Nevar was one of many aliens to visit Chalmun's Cantina in Mos Eisley on the day that Luke Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi entered the establishment seeking to book passage to the Alderaan system. Rancors Raymus Antilles Raymus Antilles was a member of the Rebel Alliance and the captain of the Corellian Corvette, the Tantive IV. In 0 BBY, Antilles was charged with transporting Princess Leia Organa to the planet Tatooine in order to retrieve retired Jedi knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and bring him back to Alderaan. The mission was also critical because the Rebels had acquired a pair of stolen plans relating to the construction of the Empire's newest space station, the Death Star. The Tantive IV was captured when the [[Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator|Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator]] locked onto it with its tractor beam. Darth Vader and the 501st Legion boarded the ship and captured and/or killed all of the Rebels present. Vader personally interrogated Antilles, gripping him about the throat, demanding to know what happened to the stolen plans that were beamed to the ship. Antilles denied having any knowledge of the stolen plans, citing that this was strictly a consular ship on a diplomatic mission. Vader didn't believe him, but knew that he wasn't going to get any useful information out of him, so he broke his neck and slammed the body against the bulkhead of the ship. Red Inquisitor Republic Fleet Reeko Brothers Reeks Ric Olié Ric Olié was a member of the Naboo people of the planet Naboo. In the last decades of the Old Republic, he served as a starfighter pilot in the Royal Naboo Security Forces. In 32 BBY, Ric Olié piloted the royal starfighter of Queen Amidala, which also carried Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi to the planet Tatooine. While there, they discovered young Anakin Skywalker, who was strong with The Force. Qui-Gon brought Anakin with them on their return trip, and Ric Olié piloted the ship to the capital world of Coruscant. Ric Olié later participated in the Battle of Naboo, which pitted the planetary's starship forces against a blockade erected by the Trade Federation. The campaign was successful and the Trade Federation's Lucrehulk-class battleship was destroyed. Rindao Rindao was a planet located in the Rindao System in the Hadar Sector of the Outer Rim Territories. It contained a training station that was active during the years of the First Galactic Empire. Future Jedi Master Tionne was born on Rindao. Rocantor Sector The Rocantor Sector was an area of space in the known galaxy. It contained the planet Grenge in the Outer Rim Territories. This was the birth place of Galen Erso. Rodia Rodians Rothana Heavy Engineering Rothana Heavy Engineering was a company that specialized in the manufacture of vehicles for military use. It was a subsidiary of Kuat Drive Yards and was headquartered on the planet Rothana in Wild Space. Kuat Drive Yards formed Rothana Heavy Engineering to mine the rich mineral deposits on Rothana. In 31 BBY, the clone geneticists of Kamino, under manipulation by Darth Sidious, employed Rothana Heavy Engineering as their primary supplier of military vehicles, gun-ships and siege weapons, which Sidious intended on using for a planned Galactic Civil War. Rothana's contracts soon formed the backbone for what would become a massive military arm of the Galactic Republic known as the Grand Army of the Republic. These vehicles were used at length during the Clone Wars, and later models were utilized by the First Galactic Empire. Ruwee Nabarre Ruwee Nabarre was a middle-aged human male from the planet Naboo. He was the husband of Jobal Nabarre and the father of Sola Nabarre and Padm Nabarre. He was the grandfather of Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. Rycar Ryjerd Ryloth Ryloth is the name of a planet, star and star system. The planet Ryloth is located in the Ryloth system in the Gaulus Sector of the Outer Rim Territories. It has five moons in its orbit and is known to have at least six major population centers. The dominant species on Ryloth are the Twi'leks, who have also taken to referring to their world as Twi'lek Prime. Ryloth system The Ryloth system is a stellar system in the Gaulus Sector of the Outer Rim Territories. It contains three planets that orbit the star Ryloth, one of which is named Ryloth. A dominant race found in the Ryloth system are the Twi'leks.